


All About Timing

by Senket



Series: House Dynamics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This plan is a stupid plan. Or: Impatience in a potion's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Timing

This plan was a stupid plan.

The primary problem with winning Greg over for a long-lasting relationship was that he had to wait for Lestrade to come to him. If he pushed for it he ran the risk of turning into the Gryffindor’s ‘school fling.’ If he manipulated Greg too directly the young man would figure it out (it took him a long time sometimes but sooner or later he always got there) and that would be the end of them. So he had to let it happen naturally.

It was frustrating. Almost a year after getting rid of Charles Mayforth they still hadn’t gotten past fond sideways looks and sitting with their shoulders pressed together when they studied. But that didn’t mean he had to keep him hands to himself either; in fact, he had no intention to. And thank god for potions.

Potions: his very favourite class, where they worked in pairs in a distant, removed half-silence, the professor occasionally checking on them from his desk while he graded younger students’ work, confident that any clumsy students had already been weeded out... which left them basically alone. And Greg didn’t always have the patience for potions.

“How are you supposed to crush a-”

“Relax,” Mycroft chuckled, catching Greg’s wrist. “The book’s wrong. As usual.”

He dragged his fingers up Greg’s left arm from wrist to elbow, standing behind him to guide his hand, breathing just beside the young man’s ear as he peered over his shoulder. “Just cut it in half.” Greg shivered against him.

Thank god for potions.

Still a stupid plan.


End file.
